Piano Teeth
by luvydovey78
Summary: Getting bitten by Hollow is probably the worst that has ever happened to me but I think falling in love with a lanky ex-soul reaper who is obsessed with jazz is going to suck just as bad. ShinjXOC Rated for gore, language, sexual content
1. Chapter 1

A chilled breeze managed to make its way through my blankets touching my skin, leaving a trial of goosebumps in its wake. The cold air woke me out of my deep sleep, forcing me to borrow myself deeper into the thick comforter trying to chase after the warmth. Even though I basically made myself into a human burrito, the cold still managed to make me shiver.

"Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away," I shut my eyes trying my best to ignore the cold and fall back asleep. As soon as I felt myself getting drowsy she started sobbing, loudly. I let out a frustrated growl as I tore the sheet from my body. I whipped around and glared at her. It's dark in my room but I can see her clearly, she looks about 26 and has long brown hair with bright green eyes that are framed by long eyelashes. Well, really she only has one eye. The other half of her face is bashed in, her skin is peeling off her skull and the concave hole on her face just led to darkness. Tears leaked out of her eye as she continued to sob.

"Stop crying. I'm trying to sleep." I snapped, she let out a small gasp, momentarily stopping her sobbing.

"You can see me?" She responded, sounding very surprised.

"Yeah, your kind of hard to miss."

"B-but I thought I wa-"

"You are, I'm just able to see you." I cut her off and let out a yawn. She pulled herself out of the corner of my bedroom, approaching me.

"Please help me! I need to find him! I can't rest until I know he's okay!" She begged as tears began to well up in her eyes again. Letting out a deep sigh I relunctanly got out of my bed shivering from the cold she brought. The feeling only intesified the closer she got.

"Let me put on some shoes." I grumbled as I carefully opened my closet door doing my best not to create any noise.

* * *

Silently shutting the front door to my house I walked down the porch and into the street with the dead lady floating behind me.

"So, do you have any idea where to find this person?" I questioned as I began to walk down the street aimlessly.

"I need to find my son, Rentaro. I just want to see him safe," she spoke so softly that I could barely hear her.

"Okay. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

She shook her head before responding "I was his only parent before the... incident. I don't have any relatives that could take care of him. I don't know where he will go, and I can't go on until I know he's going to be safe."

Okay, so she was barely any help but there is only one foster care unit in this city, so he's mostly there. I began to navigate my way through the city, with her trailing close behind me.

"Do you think you'll be able to find him?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm not wasting my time finding him, I'm just pointing you in the right direction." I said through a yawn.

It was harsh, I know but I have danced this dance too many times to just devote my entire night to helping this spirit pass on. I do feel bad for her but I don't want to deal with her floating above me at all times for the next two weeks. That's even more of a pain.

"He should be somewhere around here," I pointed toward the dull grey building.

She quickly floated to the door but before she could disappear she turned back towards me.

"Thank you," She said before she went through the door.

* * *

Another yawn escaped my lips as I turned and start walking back home. The walk back seemed a hell of a lot longer than the walk there. My eyes are barely open and I keep tripping over my own feet. I felt immense joy when my house is finally within my sight, I force my body into a light jog even though it's screaming in protest. Right before I touched the handle to the front door, a faint howl of an animal echoed through the streets. I looked to my right, seeing nothing but the flickering street light. I stare at the empty street for a couple of seconds just to be sure but I still see nothing. Just as I turn back to the door, a disgusting smell hits my nose and overrides my senses. The stench intensifies as my entire back is burned by a hot breath. My body stiffens up, I get this strong urge to throw up whether it's from the horrible smell or from the way my gut is twisting around inside my boy, I don't know.

I force my head to look behind me and all I see is this horrifying monster with multiple legs that sprout through it's long dark green torso. That thing lets out another breath causing me to look at it's white face, the texture is similar to that of bones. The thought of it's skull being outside of it's own body frightens me even more. The monster lets out the same howl I heard early. It's so loud I can feel the vibrations in my body, the noise startles me enou

gh for body to move but before I can even take a step it lunges at me.

Everything happened so fast, it's teeth sunk into my shoulder and took all the flesh with it. I know I screamed but I couldn't hear it. The blood flowed out of the wound, spreading everywhere, covering everything in a deep red. I tried to touch the wound but when the ripped flesh touched my fingertips I just vomited. I fall onto the hard concrete and just laid in my own blood and vomit. My vision was starting to blur just as the monster lunged at me again.

This is it...

This is how I die...


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of raw fish wafted in the air causing my stomach to churn, I leapt out of the warm covers and I rush to the first door I see. Thankfully I ran into the bathroom. I bend over the toilet spilling the contents of my stomach into the bowl. Once my stomach was empty I took a deep breath before going to the sink to rinse out my mouth. I wipe my lips against the back of my hand and looked at the small mirror above the white porcelain sink.

My reflection is the same as it always is... well, almost.

My skin is still as white as ever, freckles mar my face, but my eyes are no longer a deep brown, they're a bright vibrant yellow now. The shock causes me to jump back so far that I bang against the closed door. I continue to stare at my reflection hoping that my mind is just playing games with me but those bright eyes still looked back at me.

Someone on the other side of the door knocked causing me to break eye contact with myself.

"Hey, are ya alright in there," a voice from the other side of the door calls out. I don't recognize the voice, it definitely belongs to a man though.

Their voice snaps me out of my stupor and I realize that I'm not in my own apartment, I'm even wearing someone else's pajamas. From the vomiting to my eyes I haven't been paying attention to my surroundings, which is actually the stupidest thing I've ever done. I can feel myself start to panic, what if I'm being held captive. Though that doesn't much sense considering I was just lying unrestrained on a bed. I rack my brain trying to remember what happened last night and that's when it clicks.

That monster with the bone face attacked me on my way home. I touch my shoulder and find that it's completely fine. Bone isn't showing there wasn't a huge chunk of flesh missing, everything is completely normal. Did I just make the whole thing up? No, there's no way. Last night really happened and it's probably the reason as to why my eyes are the way they are. I bet all my money that the guy on the other side of the door is the one who found me and knows what's happening to me.

I open the door and standing there is a tall lanky man with pencil straight blonde hair that reaches his ears. He's wearing a newsboy cap, a black buttoned shirt with a white tie and grey slacks.

"You feel any better now that ya puke yer brains out?" he says flashing me a toothy grin, his teeth were far too large for his mouth.

"No, but I'll feel better once you tell me exactly what's going on," I'm known to be rather blunt.

"Yer pretty feisty. You don't remember anything?" he questions

"All I remember is that bone faced monster tearing my flesh off and eating it like it was a five star meal but my shoulder is back to normal," I touch my shoulder again as if to make sure it's alright.

"You must have a decent amount of spiritual pressure if you were able to see the hollow clearly, and yet that was the first time you ever encountered one, that's odd," he says, confusing me with the terminology he's using.

"That thing is called a hollow?" I ask, incredulously.

"Yup, ya were probably too busy pissing yer pants to notice but in the middle of the hollow's chest is a hole."

"A hole?" this conversation just keeps confusing me more and more.

"Yup, ya can see through its body."

"So, what happened to it, the Hollow that attacked me."

" I killed it. Normally I would have brought ya to hospital and let 'em deal with ya, but yer a special case,"

His tone of voice went from cheerful to serious too quick making my body stiffen.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not too sure if I want to know the answer.

"Yer special because you're part hollow now, I brought you here because yer one of us," a grin stretched across his and my blood ran cold. I'm the same as that monster now, will I start attacking people and try to eat them just that thing did to me. My body began to shake in fear but before I'm able question him any further a yellow sandal flew through the air smacking the blonde guy in the back of his head. His face smashes against the concrete floor and I can't help but wince at the sight.

"Hey baldy! Are you an idiot or what!" a small girl (not that I was one to talk) is standing in the doorway with a pissed off look on her face. She also has blonde hair that is pulled into two ponytails, freckles were littered across her cheeks, a snaggle tooth peeks out from her bottom lip and her big amber eyes are filled with rage.

"Can't you see the girl is scared and you just keep flapping your gums!" she yells at him while she grabs him by his tie and pulls him off the floor.

"What's it to ya Hiyori!? It's not like ya care about her anyway!" he screams back unphased by the small amount of blood trickling out of his nose.

"I don't but if you keep talking like that then she might just try to run away and that's a headache I don't want to deal with!"

They continue to go back and forth, I'm starting to wonder if one of them will get tired of yelling at each other and give up. Just as I was going to interrupt their bickering, a giant hand is placed on my shoulder to garner my attention. Turning around I am met with brown kind eyes that belong to quite possibly the biggest person I have ever met. This guy is the very definition of huge, he has pastel pink hair, tan skin, and is wearing an light olive green suit with a yellow tie.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling well," he flashes me a warm hearted smile that comforts me, making me relax a little.

"I'm Hachigen, but please call me Hachi," he introduces himself as he takes a seat across the red leather couch in that is placed rather oddly in the barren room. He softly pats the couch, a motion for me to take a seat next him I listen and sit on the cold coach across from him. Even though he is sitting on the floor I still have to look up at him.

"I'm the one who fixed your shoulder when Shinji brought you here." Shinji must be the lanky man's name.

"Oh, uh... Thank you. You saved my life." I say earnestly, giving him a small bow.

I'm honestly grateful, I don't know what it is that he did but I probably would have died if it wasn't for him. Not only that but I also have no scarring thanks to him.

"No need to thank me I was happy to help, but I'm afraid we cannot let you leave even though you are healthy. You see not only did the Hollow's saliva get into your bloodstream, some of it's blood also mixed with yours. You are now undergoing a process called Hollowfication, which is turning you into a Vizard." He explains everything very slowly and always has a small smile on his face like as if he isn't basically telling me my life will never be the same.

"This Hollowfication is what's causing my eyes to do this?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes I suppose that is the reason, though it is a rather odd reaction but they could return to normal after the process is over..." he continued to explain to me all sorts of things, like what Hollows are, what spiritual pressure is, how the Soul Society operates, and what happens during the Hollowfication process. Sometime during the lengthy explanation a plate of sushi was put on my lap by a girl with short bright lime green hair and I began to munch on the raw fish as he lectures me. By the end of his explanation it had been several hours, my plate no longer held any sushi and it was already night time. I'm not sure that my brain can take much more of this mind fuck.

"So you guys are going to train me so I can handle my inner Hollow?" I question still trying to understand the many concepts that were just thrown in my face.

"Yes, exac-"

"Don't get any ideas!" Hachi was cut off by Hiyori "We're only doing this because you going berserk would be much more of a pain than just dealing with you now!"

"Dealing with you is way worst," Shinji mutters quietly but she still hears and responds by smacking him with her sandal. They start to bicker once again, I'm surprised that their throats don't hurt from screaming at each other earlier.

"Don't mind them. You've had an eventful day, why don't rest and we'll discuss our plans more tomorrow morning," I nod in agreement.

Hachi leaves as well as the other two when I get off the couch. I tuck myself under the covers of the bed. My thoughts drift back to my recent conversation, I keep running the conversation over and over again in my head. Even though Hachi was comforting and kind I can still feel panic and dread fill my chest. I can tell that I'm not going to sleep anytime soon.


End file.
